Tell Me a Story and I'll Sing You a Song
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: "I've always wondered what note you'd hit when you came hard."  Pointless Puckleberry smut.


**A/N So I wrote this on my phone while "working". It's completely random pointless smut but anyway I hope you all enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"You know Berry now that you're in college you're meant to have loosened up." Rachel turned to the smug sounding voice she recognised but hadn't heard in three years.

"Of course Noah Puckerman knows all about loose behaviour." She replied raising an eyebrow as she tried subtly to look at the boy, no he was definitely a man before her.

"I'd be more than happy to show you Berry." The leer he threw at her brought back the butterflies deep in the pit of her stomach she hadn't felt since her senior year of high school. Rachel watched as the leer on his face turned to a genuine smile which made the already attractive man simply gorgeous. "It's great to see you Berry."

Tilting her head to glance at his eyes she noticed that the smile had made its way to his eyes also making her unable to stop a perfect genuine Rachel Berry smile take over her face.

"You too Noah. How have you been? What have you been doing? Where are you living? How is your life going?"

"Breathe Berry. Good to see you've not changed a bit, still as batshit crazy as ever." Tipping his head back to let a belly laugh out he tried to control his laughter and took not of the deep flush working its way from the brief display of cleavage her black top gave him and up to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Noah, I just feel as though we have so much to catch up on."

"Fuck yeah we do Berry so why don't we grab a drink and go and enjoy the fresh air outside away from all these fuckers."

"Noah, that's hardly a nice way to talk about your old classmates!" The heat in her body increased as he leaned in closer to her so that his breath could be felt on her ear.

"I'll tell you a secret Rach." He paused to blow deliberately on her ear and neck causing an involuntary shiver to run through her body. "The only reason I'm here is because Quinn promised me that you'd be here."

* * *

Taking his hand and ignoring the sparks that seemed to ignite the fire within her even more Rachel allowed herself to be pulled from inside Quinn's house offering smiles to Mike and Tina who shot her questioning looks. With his free hand Puck snagged two beers as they passed through the kitchen towards the back door. He didn't stop until they reached the hanging two person swing that was tucked away in the far corner of the Fabray family home.

He sat down in turn pulling Rachel down who using her free hand tried to pull her skirt down to be as modest as possible.

"This is a bit fucking better, I feel like I'm constantly being watched in there."

"You probably were Noah, whether from the girls you managed to have intercourse with or the girls that were hoping for a chance this warm summer night." Again Puck let out a deep laugh which did nothing to quench the heat that had raged in Rachel's body since he had first approached her.

"Possibly true Berry, I mean these guns have done nothing but get more impressive since school. The only problem is there's only one girl from high school that I've been thinking about." His eyes locking with hers and holding her gaze and its only then she realises he still has her hand firmly in his grasp. She's suddenly very aware of the feel of his hand, the callous fingers from his guitar playing she remembers from the rushed, passionate liaisons they'd shared during the high school years which made yet another shiver run through her body as she remembered the feel of them as they ran up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Taking a steadying breath she pulled her hand from his grasp and grabbed one of beers from him. Expertly popping the top of it off before taking a sip she hopes will help calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Are you trying to prove to me college has managed to loosen you up Berry?"  
Giving him a smirk of her own she took another sip before responding.

"You wish you knew. So what have you been doing Noah?"

He popped the top off his own beer taking a sip himself before letting the bottle hang from his long fingers in a relaxed manner.  
"Well as you know I stayed in this shit hole town straight after school and worked with Burt while attending the shitty community college." His eyes dropped from her face to once again take in her body which had filled his dreams since he had first joined glee all those years before. Puck took in the black top that afforded him a glimpse of her cleavage that he wanted time to explore with his hand and mouth. He continued further down appreciating the way the short denim skirt gave him an amazing display of her legs that for the midget she was were so long and toned he couldn't help but yet again wish they were wrapped tightly round his waist as he gave it to her as hard as he really wanted to. Tearing his gaze from her gorgeous dancers legs after hearing the clearing of her throat he met her eyes offering nothing but a smirk in reply he continued.  
"Well after a year I moved to Texas and I've been down there at college ever since. I fucking love the place."

"I'm proud of you Noah, what is it you're studying?"

She watched as her nervously ran his hand over his shaved head slightly longer than he had in high school when he had shaved his mohawk off and down the back of his neck. In his moment of silence Rachel took the opportunity to return the favour and take a proper look at the man next to her. Even in the dim light the private area offered he truly looked gorgeous. His strong jaw seemed to have become more set since she had last seen him. She followed the line of his neck down to where his button down plaid shirt was left open. It was folded up to his elbows allowing her a view of his sinewy forearms the pronounced veins making her stomach do somersaults. She managed to get as far as his belt, a pronounced silver buckle which was definitely something he had picked up from Texas before he began talking again causing her eyes to snap back to meet his own.  
"Well honestly I'm hoping to be a P.E teacher, or coach you know?" He says in an unsure voice that she doesn't think she's ever heard from him.

"You'd be brilliant at that Noah! I'm glad you've found your passion." She offers a genuine smile.

"Uh thanks, yeah I was fucking surprised myself. Anyway I'd ask about you but my mom seems determined to keep me updated on you. I'm pretty sure she interrogates your dads at temple or any other time she runs into them. Knowing her she's probably hunting them down like a fucking Jewish ninja."

"Noah, you shouldn't talk about your mother that way!" Rachel said laughing and slapping him on his arm which felt more muscular than she remembered.

"Well she's batshit that woman, she rivals you." He winked as he took a drink from his beer and she couldn't help but appreciate his neck as he swallowed the beer. The heat flooded her body again and she sipped her own beer. "So," he began his eyes burning into hers, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I've found it hard to keep a balance between my school work, the extra classes I'm taking and a social life as well as a boyfriend. It's hard to balance anyone for a long period of time, none seem to really last." The fact that he associates this with the fact she's probably slept with guys sends a jealous fire in him which he has no real right to feel, they're friends he thinks at least. "What about you Noah? I'm sure there have been plenty of gorgeous Texan girls throwing themselves at you."

"There are girls, but they've just never stuck. They're not what I want." He holds her gaze even as he takes another sip of his beer. The air is tense, there has always been some unresolved tension between the two and it seems as though this night is when it is finally going to be released. His hand manages to find hers again and a shudder runs through the pair. The moment is interrupted as an ex Cheerio and ex footballer stumble past them and disappear behind a bush next to the fence.

The pair laughed before their eyes met again.

"What are you thinking Berry?" A small but genuine smile that once again graced his beautiful face causes more heat to flood her body. She's quite certain this man has turned her on more from simply talking to her than any of the men she's been with who have tried all kinds of foreplay. If she wasn't sure he'd pick up on it she wanted nothing more than to clench her thighs to give some kind of relief to the heat pooling there.

"I'm thinking that my fathers are in Columbus for the weekend so maybe we could go to my house to catch up somewhere more private. You know that is..." She's pulled to her feet before she finishes her sentence and watches as he tips his head back and drinks the remainder of his beer. Following his lead she drinks the rest of hers feeling his eyes on her as she does so. He grabs the empty bottle from her and places it with his own on the swing they were just seconds ago occupying.

"You look fucking hot drinking a beer like that Berry. I think your place sounds like a great plan, more _private_." The way his voice lowers as he says the word private causes a slight whimper to escape her lips and she cannot resist the urge to clench her thighs together before she finds herself once again being led by him. This time there is a sense of urgency to his stride and she finds herself having to pick up her pace to keep with his long strides.

* * *

Puck pulls his pick up into the driveway of the Berry's house after the short drive. He'd assured Rachel he was sober to drive and as she had walked the short distance to Quinn's house he had driven them not wanting to leave his truck there over night. The drive was silent both lost in their thoughts and lost in the knowledge that as soon as they were in her house all bets were off and years of tension was set to be released.  
They make it to the porch and with shaky hands she manages to usher him inside and shut the door. Turning back towards him with every intention of being the good hostess Rachel Berry is while trying to gain control of the current situation and offering him a beverage she finds herself unable to even form the beginnings of the question. Instead she finds herself pushed backwards against the front door of her childhood home in a bruising kiss.  
"Mphm Noah," she manages to release in a voice she barely recognises as her own when his lips take a break from her own to follow the line of her jaw and down to her neck attaching to it with such fervour she has no doubt is going to leave a mark which she can't bring herself to care about.

"Fuck Rach you've no idea what you do to me." He pants into her neck as he lifts her up to wrap the legs he's only dreamed about previously around his waist and pushes his crotch deliberately into her own letting her feel just how turned on he was. All she could do was release yet another moan from deep in her throat which she was sure would do nothing to help her vocal chords. Running her nails along his scalp she pulled his lips back to hers for another kiss.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her torso keeping her hands caught in it trapping them above her head.  
"Noah?" She panted questioning as to why her hands were caught. Instead of responding he again latched his lips onto her neck where the reddish mark was already visible on her perfect skin. Leaving that spot he continued his path down towards her breasts noticing the front clasp on the bra he smirked up at her leaving her hands above her head using only one hand and trailing the other down her neck before skilfully snapping the clasp undone groaning at the sight before him.  
Puck wasted no time in latching his mouth onto one of her dark perfect nipples which were already hard begging for his attention. Rachel cried out as his free hand pinched her other nipple the feeling of his hot mouth and his skilled fingers simultaneously working her nipples caused her to arch off the door and into his hot mouth.

"Rachel." He said after releasing her nipple from his mouth, still tweaking the other with his talented fingers. "Look at me."  
Pushing her head off the door she managed to look down at him through hooded eyes, the dark nearly black colour of his eyes causing a shiver to course through her.

"Tell me you want this Rach." He asked seriously, knowing that if he didn't ask now there was no way he'd be able to stop. Having tasted her skin, most of which was previously untouched my him he knew he would soon have no self control.

"Please. Noah, god. Upstairs?" He nodded capturing her nipple again between his teeth before licking a deliberate trail up the centre of her chest before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling the shirt the rest of the way off her arms, Puck pushed the straps of the bra down her arms leaving the top half bare to him.

"You're fucking gorgeous Rach." He said in a husky voice. She ran her arms down the back of his neck in response to pull him into another kiss before running her hands around the front to begin to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. Of course there had been locker and bathroom talk of his body during the high school years and she'd managed to feel parts when they'd had their times together but with every bit of skin that was uncovered by each button she knew right then none of that was doing justice to what she could feel beneath her fingers. With the last button undone she trailed her hands up his bare stomach feeling his muscles ripple under her hands before he pushed the shirt over his arms leaving them both shirt less and panting. She dropped her eyes to openly enjoy his perfectly toned body which was obviously well looked after before pulling him by his neck back to her groaning at the feel of his hard body pressed against her own softer body.

Breaking for air once more their foreheads pressed together their hot breaths mingling.

"Let's go upstairs Noah, please." He nodded slowly lowering her to the floor groaning at the loss of contact. She stood on shaking legs and smiled innocently at Puck. He couldn't help the groan pulling her back towards him and dragging her with him towards the stairs. She walked ahead of him and he appreciated the view of her long legs in her short skirt and couldn't resist raising his hand to smack her on the ass.  
"Noah!" She squealed stopping and turning with and indignant expression trying to mask the fact she was clenching her thighs together. Puck could only chuckle pushing her forwards wanting to get her towards her bedroom and the bed he'd only ever managed to get to second base with her on.

They made it through the door before Puck picked her up and fell with her onto the bed. He could feel the searing heat of her against his crotch even through the barriers and he groaned at the thought wanting her naked yesterday. Wasting no more time he unbuttoned her shirt pushing it down off her hips as she kissed along his jaw and down his neck while running her nails lightly down his back enjoying his amazingly toned back.  
After pushing her skirt off down her toned legs he sat back to take in the view of Rachel lying in only her panties which were a sexy pair of red lace which was better than his dreams. She met his eyes and the intensity of his gaze made her squirm and she found herself again begging for him.

"Please Noah, just stop looking and touch me!"  
Chuckling which made her squirm he grabbed her left foot in his hand and started kissing his way slowly up her leg. This was too much for Rachel she could barely stay still it wasn't possible to be this turned on from her previous experience when there were still so many clothes on between them. He made his way to her inner thigh and he was so glad he had as much experience with women as he had because as responsive as she was being he was so hard he was having to use all self control available to stop himself from blowing his load in his pants like a 13 year old. A younger Puck might have really lost it when he got closer to her panties and could see the dampened crotch and smell the scent of her. Not being able to resist he ran his tongue along the crotch of her panties unable to repress the groan at the brief taste of her. Rachel was trying to gain some kind of grip on her bed spread while leaning up to catch a look of Puck as he pushed the crotch of her panties aside to run his tongue along her exposed slit.

"Oh mmrph Noah!" Her hips involuntarily arched towards his mouth and he took this as his cue to pull her panties down her hips and down her legs exposing her, glistening and completely bare.

"Fuck babe. Shit you're just, so fucking hot." Before she could respond his mouth was on her and for the first time she can ever remember speech completely evaded her. For Puck he realised he could die happy. His tongue was sliding its way along her slit circling her clit loving the way her hips pushed her further towards his face. Bringing his hand slowly up her leg he pushed his finger into her loving the searing tight heat that wrapped around his finger. Quickly adding a second finger he circled his tongue around her clit again before nipping at it as he curled his fingers up to hit her g spot. That was enough to send her keening up pushing herself up into his mouth as she pulsed around his fingers screaming his name in the sexiest way. He continued to lick her as his fingers moved inside her as she rode out her orgasm. As he felt her finish riding it out he removed his fingers seeing them coated from her and groaned wanting to taste even more of her.  
"Noah?" Coming down from her high she could still see the stars and wanted to have his mouth on hers.

"Yeah Rach?"

"I need to kiss you." He smiled trailing his coated fingers up her belly and following the trail with his lips and tongue. When he finally made it to her neck he looked her in the eyes before flipping his fingers over and rubbing what was left of her wetness over her lips before kissing her savouring the taste of her. Swallowing her groan as she tasted herself from him and her lips her nimble fingers made their way to his belt buckle undoing it and his jean fly and button pushing them down as far as she could before using her feet to help push them off the rest of the way.

When he found himself nestled between her thighs with no more barriers he knew this was where he was meant to be. Rachel's small hand found its way around his length and he watched her bite her lip in a way that was so innocent which was in contrast to the way her hand surrounded him and stroked, her thumb rubbing over the tip collecting his precum.

"Rach, keep that up and this is going to be over fucking fast. I don't know 'bout you but I needed to be in you years ago."

She reluctantly let go of him trailing her hands up his back pressing her nails in gaining a groan in response.

"Condoms are in the drawer." She managed to point weakly at the bedside table to the left of them before he capture her lips again rocking his hips into hers causing them both to groan at the contact and him to reach quickly towards the drawer. As he groped blindly in the draw unwilling to break the kiss again for even a few seconds his had encountered something that was vaguely familiar.

"Fuck Rach, really?" He panted breaking the kiss to pull his hand from the drawer a purple vibrator firmly grasped in his hand.

"No, Noah don't!" Her face flushed a deep red trying to free her toy from his hand which he raised to keep from her eager hands.

"Do you use this a lot?" He asked staring into her eyes before breaking eye contact to take a good look at the object in his hand. "Maybe you should show me how you use this babe because I'm having all kinds of flashes before my eyes of how you get yourself off and I'm thinking the real thing would be even fucking hotter."

Rachel let out an impatient sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan shifting her lower body up against his.

"Noah I have that for when I'm _alone_. I swear if you're not in me soon I'm going to take that from you and lock myself in my bathroom and finish myself. Obviously I'd prefer you." She took advantage of his shocked open mouth to grab her vibrator from his hand and threw it to the corner of the bed. "Maybe if you're good I will let you watch later."

"Fuuuuuck Rach, I always thought you'd be a shit load of fun in the bedroom." His hand again reached for the already open draw and this time he withdrew the coveted condom. "You know what else I thought about Rach?"

She couldn't help but watch as her tore the condom open with his teeth and lent back to put it on, giving himself two strokes. His _whole_ body was amazing. She again let out a moan she barely recognised as coming from her throat and when Puck looked up he took in the flushed beauty before her with her hair fanned out against the pillow coyly biting her lip.

"I've always wondered what note you'd hit when you came hard."  
When he again covered her body with his own he felt the shiver his words and created run through her body and a simple nod from her was the only reassurance he needed that she was as ready as he was. Simultaneous groans filled the room as he finally entered her. Rachel had never felt so full unable to focus on anything other than this. For Noah it was a control game, she was tighter than he'd ever imagined and it was everything he could do to not explode and make a fool out himself.

Teeth clashed as they set a blinding pace both unable to contain what had been unleashed. Her nails digging into his back only made his hips thrust harder and deeper into her. Needing to be ever deeper he lifted her right leg up over his shoulder, never more glad at how flexible she was as a whimper managed to escape in from her mouth in between their frantic kisses. Puck knew this wasn't going to be a marathon, he was finally where he'd wanted to be for years and there was no way with her heat clinging to him tightly with every thrust this was going to be over entirely too soon for his liking. Sliding his fingers that had been wound in her hair down her body to reach between them to rub her which caused her to arch her hips up further into him and he felt himself go even deeper which he didn't think was possible which caused his balls to tighten.

"Noooaaahh, mrpph," she felt the first flutters of her orgasm. Her muscles clenching around him made him lose any self control he had left and with one final pinch of her clit she was flying over his name leaving her lips repeatedly in a high pitch prayer. Her muscles milking her paired with his name coming from her lips was the final straw for Puck and he followed her sending up a chant of her name as he filled the condom continuing to thrust in her. With one final deep thrust he fell against her in time for a higher pitch scream come from her lips and he felt a second wave sweep through her. She grasp for him to pull him closer biting down on his neck as she felt herself turn to jelly. Leaning up to capture her lips he rolled off her instantly missing the feel of her wrapped tightly around her to tie the condom off pitching it towards the bin next to the bed before collapsing next to her pulling her limp body onto his. As they caught their breaths their hands failed to keep still hers running up and down his chest and tracing the trail of hair which led lower while his extremely skilled hands ran up and down her back before dipping lower to her bottom to pull her tighter against him.

"We're so doing that again," she murmured against his chest and loved the feeling of the chuckle he released.

"Damn fucking straight Rach!" He couldn't help but kiss her forehead which caused her to raise her head and meet him for a lazy kiss. "And babe, you totally hit a high C."


End file.
